With or without you
by Petite-Rhiannon
Summary: Est-ce la mort ? Juste deux yeux émeraudes qui vous assassinent une seconde fois. Ils vous regardent vous évanouir dans le silence. Il n’y a plus de lumière. Juste ce sourire au coin de mes lèvres, le seul qui ne m’est jamais abandonné.
1. Prologue

With or without you.  
  
Disclamer : tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rownling, et (malheureusement lol), je ne fais aucun fric sur le dos )  
  
N/A : le prologue est plutôt court mais place bien l'ambiance. La fic risque d'être très noir, vu qu'on sera principalement dans la tête de Sirius ou de Lucius.  
  
Prologue.  
  
Est-ce la mort ? Juste deux yeux émeraudes qui vous assassinent une seconde fois. Ils vous regardent vous évanouir dans le silence. Il n'y a plus de lumière. Juste ce sourire au coin de mes lèvres, le seul qui ne m'est jamais abandonné.  
  
Est-ce la mort ? Ces images qui vous envahissent par milliers, qui vous bombardent de toutes parts. Elles sont partout. Elles ne vont quittent plus. Elles ne vous ont jamais quitté, on avait simplement tenté de les oublier. Une page du Livre dont l'encre ne s'efface jamais. Pour mon malheur. Tous ses visages déchus, mort et trahis. Vivant et seul. Quelle différence désormais ?  
  
Est-ce la mort ? Ce goût âpre qui vous assaillit. Un amer sentiment de regret me hante à présent. Si j'y étais allé, seraient-ils vivants aujourd'hui ? Qu'importe, à chaque jour suffit sa peine. La mienne prend fin, enfin ...  
  
La tignasse noire s'avança parmis la foule. Ses parents venaient de prendre le passage 9 ¾, et ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre. Le menton haut, il se faufila entre malles, chaudrons, robes sombres. Son pied gauche sur la marche donnant accès au Poudlard Express fut arrêté par la poigne d'un homme. Sirius soupira. Vlad, l'homme à tout faire de ses parents, l'avait rattrapé et l'emmenait vers sa famille. La bouche pincée, ses cheveux relevés par un chignon, Mme Black toisait la foule de son regard hautain. Tandis que son mari, un peu plus petit, feuilletait avec intérêt un carnet noir. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur son fils puis sur Vlad.  
  
« - Bien. Il est tant de te présenter aux gens importants. » Il désigna d'un geste nonchalant un groupe de personnes à leur gauche. Une famille selon toute vraisemblance. Un garçon un peu plus âgé que Sirius leur tournait le dos. Une miniature de l'homme qui se tenait à la gauche du jeune garçon, et qui fit signe au père Black. Les deux familles s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre.  
  
Un lacet de cuir noir attachait la rivière d'or de l'homme. Sirius fut envoûté par son regard. Ses iris étaient de nacres, blanches, immaculées. La noirceur des pupilles donnaient encore plus d'éclat aux yeux de l'étranger. Un sourire amusé naquit sur son visage après qu'il ait remarqué la stupeur du jeune Black.  
  
« - Black.  
  
Malfoy. » Les deux patriaches se serrèrent la mains. « Laclos, voici Sirius, mon fils aîné.  
  
Bonjour jeune homme. » Sentant que son fils ne répondrait pas, Miklos Black le poussa d'un coup d'épaule, relativement discret.  
  
« M'sieur. »  
  
Laclos Malfoy éclata d'un rire sonore.  
« - Et bien, mon cher, votre fils a l'air d'avoir du caractère. Je suis sûr que Lucius lui montrera tout ce qu'il y a à savoir à Poudlard. N'est-ce pas ? » Le jeune Malfoy s'avança. Ses cheveux n'avaient la certain forme de chaleur paternel, ils étaient blonds, mais d'un blond froid, acide, qui vous illuminent et qui vous brûlent. De même que son regard, bleu-gris glacé et glaçant.  
  
Sirius le dévisagea un instant. Après avoir bien regardé, il remarqua que l'adolescent ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa mère en masculin. Ses traits étaient fins, et tout en eux démontraient une noblesses froide et haineuse. Cette noblesse sans âme que les parents de Sirius souhaitaient pour leur fils.  
  
Lucius souria. Une nouvelle recrue, un peu de sang frais, ne pouvait jamais faire de mal. Un bras droit lui serait utile. Les autres n'étaient que crétins dont les neurones s'étaient auto-détruits après leur naissance.  
  
« - Avec plaisir, Père. »  
  
Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Black. Il sentit un frisson parcourir l'échine du garçon. Intérieurement, Lucius jubilait, la peur est un aide précieuse. Elle lui conférait l'autorité, et ferait de cet avorton un allié précieux. Une alliance entre deux familles aussi puissantes serait bénéfique ... à sa façon. Faisant claquer sa robe, Malfoy junior fit demi tour, et se dirigea vers les wagons, Black junior sur les talons.  
  
Sirius contempla avec ravissement la scène. L'invitation de Malfoy à le suivre était une occasion à ne pas rater. Il marcha dans ses pas à travers la foule, puis jusqu'à un compartiment dont Lucius ouvrit la porte.  
  
« Entre. » ordonna ce dernier, avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.  
  
« - Waf.  
  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
  
- Waf. Tu veux que je me frotte contre ta jambe pour que tu donnes un nonos aussi ? Waf waf. » Sirius commença à jappir à travers le couloir, effectuant des bonds sous les rires des élèves.  
  
Surpris, Lucius n'avait pas réagi. Puis la colère l'assiègea.  
  
« - Sais tu ce qu'on fait aux bâtards désobéissants ? On les bats.  
  
- Vilain, vilain chiot. » renchérit Sirius, il commença à se rouler par terre en glapissant.  
  
Lucius enrageait. On se moquait de lui. Sa main tira sa baquette et d'un coup de poignet, sa baguette devînt une cravache.  
  
« - On va voir si le cabot fait toujours autant le fier. » 


	2. Chap 1 : to be or not to be

With or without you.  
  
Disclamer : tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JK Rownling, et (malheureusement lol), je ne fais aucun fric sur le dos )  
  
N/A : le prologue est plutôt court mais place bien l'ambiance. La fic risque d'être très noir, vu qu'on sera principalement dans la tête de Sirius ou de Lucius.

Merci pour les Reviews ! Merci à Kiriame, à Marie pour ses conseils, à Yria pour les encouragements !  
  
_** Chapitre 1 : to be or not to be ...**_  
  
Lucius tenait fermement la cravache. Les yeux de Sirius brillaient d'un éclat autre que la peur ... le mépris.  
  
« - On va voir si le cabot fait toujours autant le fier. » Pourtant, sous la menace de Malfoy, malgré le mépris que tous lisaient dans les yeux du jeune Black, Sirius recula. Il était vrai que Sirius entrait en conflit avec un élève de 2e année, et qui par conséquent s'y connaissait mieux que lui en magie. Et pas n'importe quel élève, Lucius Malfoy baignait de le goût âpre de la cruauté, n'aspirant qu'à une chose : le pouvoir.  
  
Par ailleurs Malfoy agissait rarement seul, il y avait autour de lui une étonnante meute de chiens enragés qui exécutaient tous ses ordres. En un an, Malfoy s'était créé un réputation que peu s'était faite auparavant. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des doigts, en passant par le regard tueur qu'il jetait sur sa nouvelle proie, prostrée à terre, reculant tant bien que mal.  
  
Pourtant, une chose gênait Lucius. Jamais personne n'avait soutenu son regard, mis à part ses parents et leurs fréquentations. Le jeune chiot ne paraissait pas bien méchant ...  
  
Le regard du blondinet pesait sur Sirius comme une brûlure. Ce mélange de haine, de mépris, de suffisance, de colère qui caractérisaient ses propres parents. Et même si Sirius en avait pris l'habitude, le jeune garçon de onze avait toujours cru que Poudlard annoncerait un moment de répit. Il n'en était rien, et cela le mettait dans une rage incontrôlable, encore une fois, il avait fait le jeu de ses parents ...  
  
Malfoy était la caricature de tout ce que Sirius détestait, un pantin, un réceptacle qui engrangeait les moindres de mots de Père pour les appliquer, sans se poser la moindre question sur les conséquences de ses actes. Ou peut-être que si ... Oh si, il les aimait ses conséquences douloureuses qui laissent ancrées en vous des cicatrices indélébiles. Tout comme sa pure- sang de famille. Surtout pure débilité héréditaire. Mais lui, Sirius Black, 11 ans, 1 m 56, il ferait plié la génétique et l'éducation.  
  
De sa poche, Sirius sortit un lien de cuir de couleur émeraude. Il noua ses cheveux noirs, qui tombaient déjà sur ses épaules. Lucius regardait d'un air amusé et sûr de sa personne le garçon, à terre qui attachait ses cheveux. Même s'il n'en comprenait pas l'utilité. Sa cravache ferait voler en éclat dans quelques instants la coiffure, bien que déjà basique à l'origine. Une bouffée de chaleur montait déjà en lui, imaginant l'humiliation qu'il avait faire subir. Père serait sans doute mécontent, mais peu lui importait pour le moment. Vivre le moment présent, pour un court instant. Seul Poudlard lui permettait de faire selon son bon plaisir, avec comme seuls risques des « punitions » laver, frotter, gratter, astiquer ... Etrange tout de même qu'un gamin lui tienne tête alors qu'il n'a même pas encore mis les pieds au bahut. Mais la question ne se posait pas, les professeurs et les préfets allaient arriver, alarmer par le raffut des élèves, qui de plus avaient préféré regardé la scène que de saluer leur famille.  
  
Le train démarra. Le cliquetis régulier donnait le compte à rebours. Un choc secoua un peu les élèves qui étaient tous debout, mis à part Sirius. Celui-ci, toujours à quatre pattes toisait le jeune Malfoy.  
  
« - Alors ? Faut-il que je me résigne à donner le premier coup ? » ironisa le blond.  
  
Clac clac.  
  
Malfoy eut un rire gras. Un frisson, pour la seconde fois de la journée, parcourut l'échine de Black. Ses poils se hérissèrent. Il se releva d'un bond.  
  
« - Mon p'tit chiot est enfin prêt pour recevoir un raclée dignement. Enfin ... c'est à espérer vu ton pedigree. »  
  
Sirius sortit sa baguette, et tout comme l'avait fait son adversaire, il exécuta le même mouvement du poignet :  
  
« - Excutio Bello. »  
  
Il ne restait rien de la baguette, ses doigts se refermaient sur un cravache aussi noir qu'un soir sans lune.  
  
- « - Le problème avec nos familles, c'est qu'ils utilisent tous les mêmes trucs et astuces. Seulement quelque fois, il y en a qui apprennent. Connaissance empirique. Pas besoin que 'Père' me l'apprenne. Suffit de 7 corrections. Les 4 premières, tu les subis, tu apprivoises la douleur ... Les 3 autres, tu te focalises sur les mouvements pour pouvoir les répéter et qu'on ne puisse plus te l'affliger. Alors la question est ... es-tu assez intelligent pour l'avoir appris seul - ce dont je doute - , ou bien le gentil papa te l'as appris pendant les vacances, histoire de pouvoir torturer les elfes de maisons et autres esclaves à souhait ? Je vous en prie mon cher, biffez la mention inutile. »  
  
Une seule envie, lui « biffer » son sourire moqueur !  
  
Pourtant, le coup que porta Lucius à Black ne l'avait pas fait ciller. Il était resté planté là, ancré au sol, droit et fier. Et lorsque le cuir claqua contre la chair de sa joue, son sourire s'agrandit.  
  
« - Peut-être devrais-je demander à mon tendre père de te donner des cours, Malfoy ? »

Personne ne les avait entendu. Personne ne savait s'ils avaient assisté à l'altercation. Mais la voix gronda, et annonça qu'il était de temps de reprendre ses esprits.  
  
« IL SUFFIT ! » tonna le directeur. Le bruit du couloir retomba en un instant, le corps professoral avait surpris la scène et la sanction ne tarderait pas. Dumbledore ne soufflait plus un mot et, tous retenaient leur souffle. Deux professeurs se tenaient derrière lui. Minerva McGonagall avait pris un teint rouge pivoine sous l'effet de la colère. Egon Harrap gardait lui cette pâleur qui le caractérisait. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'un éclat particulier. Il affichait un petit sourire qu'il ravala aussitôt, espérant que personne ne l'avait surpris.  
  
« - Monsieur Malfoy, veillez m'accompagner.   
  
- Egon... » hésita Dumbledore, contre toute attente. « Etant donné que nous ne sommes pas encore à Poudlard, et que le jeune Black n'a pas encore de maison pour juger son fait j'aimerai – pour une seule et unique fois – faire preuve de clémence. Il n'y aura donc point de sanction, mais tout ceci sera dors et déjà inscrit à votre dossier personnel. Il n'y aura donc pas de prochaine fois, me suis-je fait assez clair ? »  
  
Sirius baissa la tête pour marquer son accord.  
  
Lucius grommela entre ses dents.  
  
Le monde amassé dans le couloir s'installa dans les compartiments, et Sirius partit en quête de ses affaires que Vlad avait dû déposé quelque part. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas de suite la main qui tapota sur son épaule. Il finit par se retourner. Un garçon rondouillet se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, chiffonnant un papier dans ses mains tremblantes.  
  
« - Hum ?  
  
- Vous êtes ... heu ... Si- Sirius Black ? - A mon grand regret.  
  
- Oh ... je dois vous conduire à vos affaires, enfin il me l'a demandé. » Puis il se retourna, et commença à marcher d'un petit pas précipité par s'arrêter devant la porte où Malfoy avait voulu que Sirius aille.  
  
Sirius fit la grimace, puis se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur. Vide. Il se détendit un peu. Il remarqua sa male coincée dans les filets prévus à cet effet. Il voulut remercier le garçon mais celui-ci s'était envolé.  
  
'Merde ... si je commence à effrayer les gens, ça va être gai ici.' Le sourire posé sur ses lèvres s'étira tristement alors qu'il entrait dans le compartiment. Il se laissa tombé et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Deux grands yeux noirs le dévisageait lorsqu'il se réveilla. Par habitude, Sirius lui donna un coup de boule ...  
  
« - Aieeee ! Mais, t'es tar ? » s'exclama le garçon, réajustant ses lunettes.  
  
« - Oh ... désolé. Régulus me fait souvent le coup de se glisser dans ma chambre quand je dors...  
  
- Et du coup, tu l'assommes ?  
  
- Bah mon frère est un peu pervers.  
  
- Et toi, une brute... » dit-il en se massant le front. Le rire de Sirius emplit le compartiment. Le garçon était agenouillé, regardant le monde à travers les lunettes, un grand sourire illuminait son visage alors que un minute auparavant Sirius l'avait envoyé au tapis. « James Potter » annonça- t-il, tendant une main à la brute.  
  
- James Pot d'fleurs ...  
  
- Potter ! » maugréa James. « James P-O-T-T-E-R.  
  
- Du calme, Pot d'... Potter. Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'un garçon d'une respectable famille vient-il faire avec un vilain comme moi ?  
  
- Se prendre un coup de boule, c'est évident.  
  
- Je me disais aussi. »  
  
Les deux garçons furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, attendant d'arriver à Poudlard. 


End file.
